frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Apple's Rage
Note: This was originally taken from 4chan, and posted in late 2007. The author, to this day, remains anonymous. It is also confusing, as Bad Apple became the 'good guy' in the 2007 Apple Jacks commercial, "Stuck". '' Does anybody remember ''Cinnamon and Bad Apple? Also known in the US, as''Apple Jacks Adventures''. I had gotten a DVD, as a gift from my brother in 2008. It featured 5 episodes, all being normal episodes; all except for the 5th episode. I watched all of them, usually enjoying Cinnamon's "here I come, I am Cinnamon" line which brought a smile to face everytime. The last episode, simply titled, "Apple's Rage" came on. "Huh," I thought. "Never heard of it, must be a bonus episode." My thoughts were quickly flittered out, by the sound of Cinnamon's song. He jumped into the bowl, while this was going on, an angry Apple is looking over a balcony. "I hate that fucktard!" He croaked. At the time, I was chuckling due to the forbidden F word, but then Apple looked at me; pure rage in his eyes, and then he growled. The episode showed the credits, "Wow! That was pretty short." I thought, shaking my head. The credits shifted to a picture of Apple, his face contorted in rage. The quality was quite distorted, his eyes were dilated, and his mouth was wide-open with sharp teeth. It faded to static for 5 minutes, as I was left confused; why did it show what it did. The next episode came on, the intro was very messed up, as if the person who burned the episode stop the disc messed up the audio. It showed the picture of Apple for a split second, before it cut to black. It faded to a still of Cinnamon sitting on a log, looking upset. He covered his eyes with his hands, and cried quietly for 5 minutes. Then Apple walked up to him, "So? Retard, like what you see?" He backed away, showing a pile of Cinnamon's family members. Cinnamon started to sob again, this time louder. Apple, then, pulled out a knife and repeatedly stabbed Cinnamon. A pool of blood formed under Cinnamon, as Apple backed away. "And now, no one will stop me." He turned to the screen, and chuckled loudly. "Not even you, you little shit!" He continued, pointing at me. The screen went back to static, but I could still see Apple's fucked up face. Then the DVD player opened up, the disc melted with scrawled on letters, reading: "I am here." I looked behind me, there was Apple with the knife. "I told you...I am here." He lunged at me with the knife, his distorted face pressed against mine. "Goodbye...you freak!" he croaked, before he stabbed me repeatedly. The next morning, I woke up in the hospital. My brother beside me, crying with my mother. "Oh, thank god." He said, wiping away his tears. "We were worried sick, I thought...you died." I got up, and hugged my brother, trying to comfort him. It wasn't until I saw something, at the corner of my eye; it was Apple. Category:Not Safe For Work pages Category:Memes Category:Lost Episodes Category:Apple Jacks